So I found this waterfall
by CalicoCas
Summary: (Reader) had a free day, but Owen does not approve of what she went to do and emotions are spilled, just as some tears are shed. Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Owen x Reader. Based on a Tumblr prompt.


**(A/N) another one based on a Tumblr post. Hope you like it. I went into a different direction than I expected, but it got hella fluffy instead. :D**

"So I found this waterfall…" You say hesitantly to Owen, eying him to see his reaction. Yesterday was your day off and you had decided to wander around the island for a bit, when you found an waterfall in the restricted area of the park. Yes you knew you weren't supposed to go there, but no one stopped you so why not?

"What waterfall?" He asks warily and turns to look at you, squinting his eyes.

"You now the area behind the Gyro sphere Valley? Well I went there and found this gorgeous waterfall and I thought we could go there sometime, together?" suddenly his entire demeanour changed.

"You went where?! Remember what happened here? I told you to not go outside of the park, there's a fragging T-Rex wondering around there!" You jumped at his sudden change in demeanour, but understand it when you think about it. He indeed had insisted you to never go there and you said yes. You knew the risk you took, but weren't regretting it, though.

"Yeah but she wasn't anywhere near, you know. And I can run very, very fast too." You went to poke his muscled chest, but he grabs your wrist and stares into your eyes with a very serious face.

"This is not a joke, if she was there, you would have been dead. If that happened I would've gone mad and never have forgiven myself."

Your smile fades and you realize how serious he is and start to nod your head slowly, confirming you understand that you shouldn't go there ever again.

"She might have saved us from the Indominus, but that doesn't guarantees her not eating a random human crossing her path. No, she would eat said person as she doesn't mind a ready to go dinner."

"I'm sorry Owen, I'm so, so sorry. I wasn't thinking and I thought you wouldn't mind so much, but I forgot the true reason and-" Tears start rolling over your cheeks. A small cry-hiccup escapes your throat and soon a few others follow. Owen sighs and grabs your shoulder and pulls him into you. He starts to mumble his excuses for making you cry in your ear and presses your head against his chest with one head, the other around your shoulders.

"I'm sorry (Y/N), I just, I just don't want to let anything happen to you. The events that happened here are just still very raw and I-I…" You know that it is the memory of all the people that died that day are making him sad. Since from when you met, he cried when it was even mentioned. Yes he was very strong, but also very much of an emotion hoarder. Crop it all up for months and when that one thing was mentioned, he broke down.

You swing your arms around his waist and there the two of you stand, crying into each other's shoulders.

A few months after the events of that day, they rebuild the park and you were assigned to mentally support the employees of the park who got a trauma or were mentally instable, being a psychologist. At first Owen denied he needed help, but Barry advised you to however check up on him and you did. When you met him it was strictly professional and had several sessions when he asked you out. You saw it as progression, as if he was able to joke around once again, but he was serious. You declined and said you weren't interested, but he didn't buy it. He insisted you had chemistry so you got into an argument whether you were or weren't flirting with him. Long story short, you surrendered after only two more sessions and ended up in his bed soon after your first date, which was not your usual way of doing it. But he managed to get into your pants anyway.

You must have been standing there for about ten minutes, but it felt like way longer and you started to become stiff. You softly groan to make him now and he lifts his head up, to only dip down and catch your lips.

He starts to kiss you softly, his rough lips softly massaging yours and his hands disappear in your hair.

"I could make you feel less stiff." He says as if he can read your mind and leans his forehead against yours, tears still on his cheeks even though he stopped crying, like you.

Playfully, you swat his chest and hug him. Just that. You needed it and you knew he does too. "Why don't we just cuddle up in front of the tv and forget about all this. Oh, and I will never go near that waterfall without your permission. Ever." He mumbles a yes into your hair and kisses the top of your head.

"I believe you and is that a real offer about the cuddling?" You nod, biting your lip unconsciously. He walks over to your bed and lays down on it, open arms for you to crawl in too. You walk over and lay your head on his chest, arms around his waist as he puts his own around your shoulders.

"What about dinner?" You mumble.

"We'll see. For now, shh."

"I love you Owen."

He sighs contently and gives your shoulder a little squeeze. "I know right." Your eyes shoot up to meet his, but you see he's just joking as he is smiling widely.

"You dick."

"Just kidding. I love you too. I promise." He kisses your nose and you lay together for about an hour, enjoying each other's presence and you feel your eyes drooping. Looking up slightly to tell Owen your falling asleep, you notice his eyes are already closed. Smiling at the sight you close your own eyes and succumb to the luring of sleep. That little fallout made you exhausted, somehow, but you don't mind. The result was cuddling and you're sure as hell am a fan of cuddling. Especially with an amazing cuddler like your Owen.


End file.
